The Legendary All American Musket
by GravityGoose13
Summary: My first fanfic ever. SO excite. Anyways America and England are going to the DWMA. What an odd time to join the usual group can not be prepared for what is coming. Sorry no romance i can't write it for my life. THANKS FOR READING .3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just a normal day

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER**

It was just another normal day at the DWMA or as normal it can get. Blackstar was talking about his bigness, and Tsubaki was listening patiently. Soul was getting Maka chopped and well Maka was doing the chopping. Liz and Pattie next to Kid who was admiring the symmetry of his paper. Prof. Stein was about to cut into a koala. Yes everything was absolutely normal.

Prof Stein looked up from his work and announced "There will be some new students entering the school tomorrow" This caught everyone's attention, eyes back up on the stitched face of the professor "They are relatively new but they should be able to keep up with the class." The bell then rang (A.N. is there a bell I can't remember?). "Class dismissed" Stein said blandly.

"YAHOO" Blackstar jumped up from his seat "Blackstar please get off the table" Tsubaki said patiently.

Meanwhile Maka was in deep thought. 'How could a new students enter in the middle of the year and what are they like'

She was interrupted by Soul "Hey, you aren't reading a book and you aren't leaving what's up?"

"Huh oh I was thinking about the new students and why they would come now"

"It is rather odd isn't it?" Kid chimed in.

"Whatever as long as they don't take away attention from my bigness!" Blackstar shouted

"Kid can we go home" Liz asked looking at her nails

"Haha yeah" Pattie grabbed her older sister's hand

"see you later, bye" Kid followed the twins out the door.

Soul stretched out his arms "Well we will find out tomorrow"

"Yeah" 

**A/N: So this is my first fic ever not sure if it will be long or short or even good soooo thank you for reading y'all. PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The arrival **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER**

"Dude come on Iggy let's go already!" America sprinted up the stairs that led up to the DWMA. 'man what an exciting day' He thought.

"I would 'come on' if you were not running a million bloody kilometers an hour!" England shouted out of breath "And for the hundredth time my name is Arthur, not Iggy, not Artie, not anything but Arthur"

America stopped running for a second and looked at Arthur "Ok, BUT Arthur!" And with that America let out a laugh, grabbed his hand and began running again.

"Alfred you bloody git!" America kept running and laughing his obnoxious laugh.

"We are going to be late, a hero can't be late on his first day" Alfred ran even faster (if that's was even possible)

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't taken forever to get two donuts you wanker!"

They finally got to the top of the steps and Alfred stopped and let go of Arthur's hand. England not at the top, tripped on the last step and face planted on the cold ground.

"Alfred you stupid bloody idiot..." A string of curses came out of Arthur's mouth as he stood up. He then realized why Alfred had stopped. An enormous school with giant lit candles, spikes and about half a million skull masks. It was beautiful, gorgeous, memorizing in the weirdest way.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude" Alfred let his u drag on for a couple seconds before letting his d settle.

"Brilliant" was all Arthur could say.

"It really is isn't it" Both the blondes heads turned to see a young man with black hair that had strange white stripes in it.

"You must be the new students" The boy held out his hand "I'm Death the Kid, you can call me Kid, these are my weapons Liz and Pattie" Both of the girls waved.

Arthur returned the handshake "Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure"

"Yo dude, name's Alfred F. Jones" Alfred said loudly, pulling his signature bomber jacket up. It had started to fall off when he was busy breaking the sound barrier.

"That is not how you introduce Alfred" Arthur sighed

Kid examined the two til he spotted something, something terrible. The loud one, Alfred, had a strand of blond hair that seemed to defy the laws of physics. Not only that, it made his hairstyle a-symmetrical. Kid looked in horror at the strand of hair.

"Y-y-YOUR HAIR IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled

It took the American back. He follow his gaze to see he was looking at his cowlick.

"Oh, that's Nantucket" Alfred flicked his stubborn cowlick.

Kid mumbled something

"What"

"I said, cut it off" Kid said darkly

"What! No way man!" Hugged the cowlick with his hands.

"Fine, but at least fix your glasses"

"Oops sorry" Alfred fiddle with his glasses until they were "level"

Arthur fake coughed to break the awkward silence.

"Well nice to meet you"

"Yeah" Kid started to walk into the building, Liz and Pattie waved at the two and followed.

"Welp" Alfred began but was interrupted by two voices.

"Come on Maka that's not cool" A kid with white hair and red eyes that looked a lot like Prussia with spiked hair rubbed his head.

"Whatever Soul you deserved it" A young lady held a book in her hand and began reading.

"Oh, hey" The Prussia look alike said

**A.N.: well i think i like this so a maybe i'll continue for a long time but anyways THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR GLANCING AT THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER**

"Oh, hey" Soul greeted the duo.

Alfred spoke first this time "Hello my name is Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Al if you want! I'm the DWMA's newest hero and this is my sidekick Artie!"

"Alfred I am not your sidekick and I can introduce myself" Arthur scolded "And my name is not Artie it's Arthur"

"Hi I'm Maka Alburn and this is my weapon Soul" Maka held her hand out and Arthur shook it and Soul waved as his name was mentioned.

"We'll be giving you a tour around the school along with our friends Kid, Tsubaki and Blackst-"but before Maka was finished a loud yell interrupted her.

"YAHOO, new kids look at the mighty Blackstar" Everyone looked at Blackstar except Maka who kicked the ground in frustration.

"Hi Blackstar!" Alfred waved not being able to sense the atmosphere.

"I challenge you new kid to a duel"

"Blackstar you do not need to challenge every new student that shows up" Tsubaki persuaded

"Of course a big star can't let anyone think they are a bigger star than me"

"That sounds cool, are you ready to duel Iggy?" Alfred turned to his partner

"No way you stupid bloody wanker" Arthur yelled "I will not get involved in such non-sense on my first day."

"A hero always makes a good impression" gave a thumbs up to no one in particular.

"I'll get Professer Stein"Tsubaki sighed

"You ready new kid?"Blackstar entered a fighting stance

Kid, Liz, Pattie, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Arthur, and Professor Stein were gathered in front of the DWMA. Arthur was watching with a annoyed looked on his face.

"A hero is always ready!" Alfred put on his signature smile and got ready for the "duel".

Blackstar of course started first, running at the american at top speed. It took Alfred back at how fast Blackstar was but quicklygot ready for the attack. Blackstar threw a punch at Alfred but he dodged it quickly. This cycle continued for a couple seconds until Alfred tripped and Blackstar hit him in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards.

"Looks like the git got what he was asking for" Arthur mumbled.

"Another win for Bla-" but before Blackstar could finish he was knocked off his feet.

"A hero never gives up that easily!" Alfred was low to the ground his foot to the side.

"Pretty tough new kid" Blackstar smiled "Let's see how tough you are!"

Blackstar gathered his wavelength into his fists and went at Alfred at full speed. He pushed his hands into Alfred's right shoulder causing him to fly back. Alfred flipped to regain control and planted his feet and hand skidding on the ground. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge his nose. He appeared to only have minimal injuries.

"hmm" Soul grinned "I guess he is tougher than he looks"

Blackstar began a kick to Alfred's side. Alfred blocked it with his arm, wait no a blade?

"He's a weapon?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Seems so" Stein looked through his glasses.

Blackstar hesitated for a moment at the sight of the blade, and that is when Alfred struck. He dug his elbow into Blackstar's stomach and then brought his fist up to his face in one swift movement. Blackstar fell back, but quickly recovered.

"Alright let's get this over with special move, Big Wave!" Blackstar sent a punch into Alfred's gut. As excepted a flurry of wavelengths entered Alfred's body causing him to go air born and crash to the ground.

"Once again the winner is Blackstar" Stein said with a bored sigh.

"YAHOO, I am the biggest star there is!"

Tsubaki went to Blackstar while the others went to Alfred, who was on the cracked ground breathing heavily. But still smiling.

"Well you sure did make an impression didn't you?" Arthur offered a hand to the american.

"That last move was AWESOME!" Alfred shouted

"Oh, really" Maka asked curiously

"Yeah it hurt a lot but it felt so cool"

"Many people can't handle the force of Blackstar's big wave attack, much less even stay conscious. That's quite the interesting reaction there" Soul spoke coolly.

"Welp I had fun dueling with you Blackstar" Alfred jumped up."See you in class"

"Oh and new kids what are your names' " Blackstar asked

"Names' Alfred F. Jones, I'm the hero and this is my sidekick Arthur"

"I AM NOT YOUR SIDE KICK, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL"

"Okay whatever you say" Alfred laughed.

This year was going to be interesting, Maka thought.

**A./N.:Hey all you wonderful readers thank you for reading. Please point out any grammar mistakes in reviews and also YOU SO MUCH BYE. .3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER  
><strong>"-and that concludes our tour" Maka clapped her hands together

"Thanks this place is super big and not to mention hella cool" Alfred shouted

"um your welcome?" Maka asked slash responded. "You should probably see lord death"

'AWW YEAH" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Thank you" Arthur mumbled "I can walk for myself let go"  
>Arthur rubbed his wrist where Alfred had gripped it as they walked to the death room. A tall black figure stood in front of a mirror.<p>

"Hey hey hey~ how's it going America" The masked figure did a fist punch handshake with Alfred

"Not much Grim, what's up with you"

"Wait Grim as in Grim Reaper?!" Arthur shouted

"Oh yeah, introductions" Alfred turned from his partner to the reaper "England, Death, Death, England"

Death stuck out a huge white glove like hand and England being the gentlemen he was, shook it.

"Oh and while were here you should call us Alfred and Arthur, we're sorta like undercover"

"Can do Alfred" Death winked "I'd like you to meet Spirit my Death scythe"

"Pleasure to meet you" Arthur greeted

"Nice to meet you too, Alfred and Arthur" Spirit spoke

"A death scythe, wow that's so totally awesome and not to mention heroic" Alfred began examining the man head to toe, running around him.

"Um, thank you"

"Of course dude" Alfred looked at the man in admiration his blue eyes practically bursting with excitement.

"Excuse my friend he can be... energetic at times" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Give the poor man some room"

"Oh it's all right I never get this much admiration from anyone really" Spirit sighed depressed.'why can't Maka see me like this kid does'

"Can I see, please, please, pleeeeeeease" Alfred said with child like wonder.

"Act your bloody age Alfred"

"Okay okay I'll show you" With that three scythes came out of Spirit's back.

"Oh my god that's sod bad ass. I want to be a death scythe if that's how bad ass I'll look. Iggy can you be like a death meister. What would you eat like kishin hearts or maybe you just have to do like a bunch of squats. Nah squats are lame maybe like you have to run around the world in 10 seconds-" Alfred kept rambling about god know's what.

"Well someone is excited" Death mused

"Oh hell yeah!" Alfred gave a thumbs up

"We'll you should get to class then"

Alfred ran out of the room while Arthur speed walk to catch up.

"Uh thank you" Arthur waved "Alfred you stupid git get back here."

Alfred's laughed echoed through the halls as he ran. They finally reached the classroom. Alfred tapped the door with his index finger's knuckle lightly. He then brought his foot back and kicked the door open.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

**A.\N.: thank you all for reading i hope you enjoyed. what a wonderful bunch of peeps you are. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER**

Maka was taking notes on the lesson Professor Stein was giving on soul wavelengths, even though she already knew everything. She then heard a light tapping at the door, it was so soft not many people heard it. Maka looked at the door, just in time to see it fly off its hinges.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" A familiar voice yelled.

"ALFRED YOU TIT" Another familiar voice screamed.

The dust settled to reveal a blond boy with piercing green eyes and large eyebrows, who looked like he was going to burst into flames, and another boy with dirty-blond hair, who was laughing at the other boy's facial expression.

"Dude your face is hilarious" The dirty-blond pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Please, welcome Arthur Kirkland and -"

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

"Who has broken the door" Stein looked at the duo.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that" Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"Ever heard of knocking Alfred?" Arthur was still boiling.

"I knocked"

"You checked to see if the room was hollow!" Arthur yelled back. " Just like your head!"

"Hey!"

"Enough you two I need to see which one of you I should dissect first" Stein said twist his screw.

"Wait what" Alfred raised an eyebrow and so did Arthur.

"Okay then, you" An insane grin crawled across the professor's face. He grabbed Alfred by the arm so he could not escape.

"Prof-" But before Maka could finish Stein had let go and fallen on the floor.

"Huh" Stein looked at his hands.'How? It felt like the ground's wavelength went into me,it was so powerful and it came out of no where. But the ground doesn't have a soul, and it can't be the boy's, he's a weapon-' His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alfred offered his hand.

'What? He is helping me even though I attacked him.'

"Yes, thank you" Stein took his hand. "but why help me?" Alfred pulled him up. 'Interesting he is a lot stronger than he looks'

"You known what they say 'Quarrels never could last long, if on one side only lay the wrong.'"

"That doesn't work there" Arthur looked annoyed at the american.

"How 'bout 'forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.'" Alfred shrugged.

"Sure" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okaay let's take a seat now" Alfred laughed nervously. Alfred bounded up the stairs skipping every other step, then plopped down next to Maka. Arthur followed suit and whisper\yelled in Alfred's ear "You've already started the day nice haven't you, pissing off the grim reaper's son, picking fights and knocking the teacher down, on the first day mind you!"

"Ha ha dude I told you that a hero makes a impression" Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, good"

The rest of the class continued normally, well except for everyone staring at the duo. Which America did not notice due to his obliviousness to the situation. The bell rang **(A./N. still not sure on that bell)** and no one bothered to asked question. Except forMaka and the gang who chased them down.

"Hey wait up" Maka called "We want to ask you something"

"Bout what?"

"How did you make Professor Stein let go of you" Kid and Maka said at the same time.

"Gee I dunno, you can probably do that right?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Really? Hmm so do you guys want to go on a mission together?"

"Sure" Everyone said in their different ways.

"Alright so ... well... you guys should decide"Alfred looked at the board a bit confused.

"How about this mission, a kishin gang of five"

"Alright let's go"

"DO I GET A SAY IN THIS!"

"Oh sorry Iggy, do you want to come"

"Whatever, I don't care"

"Yay let's go!"

**A./N. So this chapter was a pain in ze butt because i wrote the whole thing and then my computer bugged out so I had to re-write it and you know lik dis if u cri evrtim. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter, see y'all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER**

As they walked to the village Patti and Alfred had an enthusiastic conversation, while Arthur asked Maka talked about weapons and meisters and that deal. A question popped into Soul's head.

"Hey, Alfred"

"Yeah" Alfred turned around.

"What's your weapon form?"

"A heroic musket of course!" He said as if the answer was obvious.

"But you had a blade, how are you a musket?" Maka was just as curious as everyone else.

"Well, that blade is like the bayonet on the muzzle of the musket"

Everyone looked confusedly at Alfred.

"I'll show you" Alfred looked at Arthur. "Ready Iggs?"

"I don't know anyone by the name of Iggs"

"Fine, are you ready _Arthur?_"

"Sure"

Alfred was engulfed in bright stars and stripes. He transformed into a musket and landed Arthur's hands.

"Oh, I see" Maka pointed at the bayonet. Alfred went back to his human form and went back to his springy walk. He then realized he never asked Blackstar something.

"Yo, Blackstar dude. How did you do that awesome move thingy at the end of the fight?" Blackstar wasn't really sure about this new kid. He was already getting a lot of attention from people and Blackstar didn't like it. But he called his attack awesome so that made him forget about it. Blackstar tried to explain it as Alfred listened intently.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO AWESOME, ATTACKING SOMEONE WITH YOUR SOUL IS LIKE USING YOUR VERY BEING TO LIKE INJURE SOMEONE!" Alfred looked at Blackstar "YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT"

"Uh"

"Sorry Al, only meisters can do that" Maka looked at Alfred.

"Aww, what?" Alfred pouted.

They finally arrived at the small village just as the moon was laughing its way up the horizon.

"Alright, here's the plan, I'll go after them and you guys back me up." Alfred addressed the group as he stood on top of a rock. "Make sure you have cool catch phrases and awesome poses"

"..."

"I think that was a good plan, but we should probably split and look for them and meet up here in an hour." Maka looked at the group. "Agreed?"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Aw you guys don't like my plan"

So the group split up and searched the small town

**A./N. So this was sorta short but I'm going to do more so yay and of course thank y'all for reading and such. Peace out girlscouts. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is going to be a different style with different perspective to make it work because they went all scooby-doo style and split up. I hope you enjoy and I don't own nuttin'**

**Maka and Soul's POV**

Maka and Soul decided to take the East part of town. Sharp eyes adjusting to the darkening sky scanned the dusty streets of the small village's East side.

"Hey Soul?" Maka looked to her partner.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I've heard the name Alfred F. Jones before." Maka looked to the sky for answers. "I'm not sure from where though."

"It's probably nothing. Or you're going insane from reading and sucking information like a sponge. I'm surprised you're head hasn't exploded yet." Soul grinned.

"Soul!" Maka growled "You can't go insane from reading and you should read sometime."

"Cool guys like me don't need to read" Soul rested his head on his arms behind his head.

"I beg to differ" Maka mumbled under her breath.

**Alfred and Arthur's POV**

Arthur and Alfred took the West part of the small village.

"So whaddaya think, Iggy?" Alfred smiled.

Arthur cringed at the butchering of his name and the queen's language. "Of what?"

"The academy duh"

"It's fine, I am more wondering why the professor was going to dissect new students." Arthur put on a fake worry face.

"Snape would do the same" America grumbled.

"WHAT?! You bloody twat, Hogwarts is the best school in the world! Much better than this one!" England tried his best to look intimidating to the taller nation.

"Pfft, your just jealous because my school is Hogwarts for bad-asses" Alfred stated proudly.

"And what magic made you look like you are 16 years old?" England looked at him expecting a stubborn come back.

"Oh yeah!" America hit his head "You shouldn't mention Hogwarts or any other magic stuffs."

"Why is that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well because these guys sorta collect kishin and witch souls to become a death scythes" Alfred avoided his eyes and pushed his index fingers together.

"They WHAT!?" England shouted.

"Yeah"

"This didn't cross your mind earlier?"

"Um no, didn't seem important." There was a low growl behind them. Both heads whipped around to come face to face with a terrifying creature. It walked on two legs and had five fingers but that was the only human thing left. The thing was covered it different assortments of feathers, furs and scales on it's pale skin. It was hunched and had venomous reptilian sunken eyes. It looked like mother nature took all it's creations and threw it in a blender and said "Fuck it"

"What the bloody hell is that monstrosity!" Arthur gasped.

"Kishin." Alfred put his hand out to his partner. "It's morphin' time!" And in classic power ranger way he went to his weapon form.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TO KILL IT!?" Arthur panicked as the creature charged towards him.

"Give em a good shoot or stab. Just like a regular musket ya know."

"Alright" England took a deep breath, aimed down site and pulled the trigger. A burst silver-blue energy shot out the muzzle and hit the creature right between the eyes. The kishin held its head in pain. Arthur ran forward and slashed the bayonet through the creatures body, it's body disintegrated and all that was left was a red orb with a flame like tail.

"Alright! Soul burgers tonight!" America transformed and took two buns out of his pockets. he sandwiched the soul in the buns while Arthur watched in horror. The american glanced at him before taking a bite. "What?"

"Well it's not everyday you see someone eat a soul and not to mention as a burger." Arthur pointed at the sandwich.

"Yeah... I guess it takes some getting used to" Alfred looked at his watch. "We should head back."

**Back to the normal POV**

The group all were gathered around the center of town waiting for the new students to get back. When the two arrived everyone was already there.

"Took you guys long enough" Blackstar got up and so did Soul.

"Is that a burger with a soul instead of beef?" Soul noticed the peculiar way of eating a soul.

"Yeah" Alfred said in between bites. He then shoved the rest into his mouth and rubbed his hand on his pants. "I forgot how good souls taste"

Arthur continued to look horrified at the american.

"Oh calm down Artie"

Not noticing his expression he chuckled nervously "Sorry I'm just still not used to it"

Soul put his arm around Alfred "Man you are going places, pretty cool"

"Thanks Soul dude"

Maka abruptly stood up.

"What is it Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"7 souls, 4 kishin, 2 very powerful ones and a witch as far as I can tell" Maka snapped out of her gaze. "The kishins are coming at us and I can't locate the witch and the two others."

"Well looks like we are in for some fight" Kid stood.

"Nothing the mighty Blackstar can handle" Blackstar said as Alfred said "Nothing the hero can't handle"

The group then broke into a fit of giggles forgetting about the threat coming at them.

"Alright one per each partner" Soul recovered "Seems fair"

Everyone got ready as the kishin came into sight. All of them were ugly and human-like but all of them had those sunken reptilian eyes. The group split up to each kishin but soon all the kishins decided to all gang up on one target. Alfred and Arthur.

"Uh oh" Alfred said as all the kishins came towards them.

"What do you mean uh oh!" Arthur looked at the musket.

"You going to have to block"

"I can't you'll get seriously injured"

"Better me than you" Britain didn't have time to retort because the kishins all attacked he had to block. Alfred gritted his teeth as the pain shot through him. Arthur knew how much pain he was in and if he kept this up their cover would be blown. With America not dying and all. Arthur could not hold it much longer, give way a bit one of the creatures slashed his cheek. He used his remaining strength to push the claws away. Arthur closed his eyes and pushed. He felt the pressure release and opened his eyes the group had killed all the kishins.

"T-t-thank you"Arthur breathed heavily. Alfred came out of his musket form face full of concern.

"Oh no you got dude!" Alfred pointed to his deep cut.

"Speak for yourself mate, look at yourself" The american was indeed covered in bad cuts and bruises.

"No dude YOU are the one hurt, we need to get you to the nurse" Alfred threw Arthur over his shoulder.

"You bloody selfless idiot let me down." The protests of the briton were growing quieter as he was sprinted back to the school.

"They are something aren't they" Liz crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have a witch to find." Kid looked at Maka.

"They're gone" Maka looked around. "Both the witch and the powerful ones"

"That kid's strong" Blackstar looked down the road the two took. Everyone gaped about Blackstar talking about something besides his own strengths. "What? He is he could withstand 4 kishin all at once and escaped with only cuts and bruises"

"You have a point" Kid agreed.

'I'm going to have to hit the books tomorrow' Maka thought

**A/N:So i hope you like this sorta long chapter. Tell me if i'm wrong but if i remember correctly death city is in Nevada right? And i'm sorry this one had alot of pop culture references. Anyways hope you liked it review please and save a sad panda (Me). Ah jk M8s you don't have to review if you don't wanna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HEATLIA OR SOUL EATER**

America slowed his running as Britain was still struggling to get down.

"Put me down now!" England was punching the American's back.

"Dude that spell you cast it makes us have healing speeds of normal humans right?" America looked over his shoulder.

"Yes" England gave up on the punching. "Why?"

"Because our cover would be blown if we didn't and I think we need to redo the spell"

"Why?"

"Okay, some meisters can see soul wavelengths and Maka is one of those that's how she knew the kishin were coming." America heaved Britain up more onto his shoulder.

"But what does that have to do with the spell." England huffed.

"The two powerful souls, can you guess who that was?"

"Us."

"Yeah, the spell made us appear like normal 16 year olds that have normal soul wavelengths and stuff but it's wearing off." America saw the desert the city was located in.

"What's happened to you?" The briton asked.

"I told you I'm not hurt heroes don't get hurt that's like against the laws of freaking physics or sumthan."

"No, you are making sense." England lifted his head so the blood could drain from being upside down.

"Hey!"

The two finally arrived at the school infirmary and Mira Nygus helped the american lay Britain into a cot.

"What happened?" Mira looked at the duo's injuries.

"Artie here got slashed by a kishin, and me being the hero, I carried him here." Alfred smiled brightly.

"You are hurt too! More than me!" Arthur shouted.

"I told you I can't get hurt." Alfred looked to his partner. "Why don't you listen?"

"I could say the same." Arthur mumbled.

"It seems it's infected, Alfred you can go if you think you are fine" Mira nodded to the door.

"MmKAY" Alfred bounced out the door. "Feel better Iggy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Maka and friends walked up the steps frantically to get to their friend. What they did not expect was to see was one of said friends already out and about even though he had terribly cuts and bruises. Alfred noticed their arrival and waved.

"Hiya guys! Artie is okay his face got infected so he had to stay in for that but he's a-okay" Alfred said in one breath.

"Oh that's good" Maka looked past him.

"HIYAHH" Blackstar went for a punch at record breaking speed. Alfred caught it easily and flipped Blackstar onto his back.

"Dude I'm sorry are you okay?" Alfred held out his hand.

"Yeah." Blackstar pulled himself up.

"Why the hell would you punch him Blackstar!" Maka fumed.

"I was testing his reflexes" Blackstar said simply.

"Well did I pass?"

"Yes, well except fo- KAH" Blackstar went for a chop to the head but once again was flipped by the american.

"Dude, you kay?" Alfred was still smiling as always.

"Mhm" Blackstar hummed "Nothing can stop the star!"

"Alright yeah!" Alfred fist-pumped the air.

_"Privet __Amerika" _A Russian accent sounded behind them. They turned around to see an tall intimidating man wearing a scarf despite the desert heat. Alfred stared at the man then began to push him back down the steps.

"Amerika what are you doing and why are you so small? I like you better this way, it is much easier to crush you." The man Russian accent was thick.

"Ivan" 'Oh right human names forgot about that' Russia remembered. "What are YOU doing?"

"I am the death scythe da" Ivan smiled a not so heart warming smile. Everyone looked amazed at the tall man.

"Listen ruski, just because you cause death doesn't mean you are a death scythe." Alfred poked his chest.

"Oh, really that is much different than my homeland" Ivan glanced at the group behind America "Would you like to become one with mother Russia?"

"Uh" The group stared at Ivan.

"Hell no they don't" Alfred began to push him again which was very comical considering the fact that he was at least a foot shorter than Ivan. "Damn-it stupid commie and his stupid tallness."

"Da, you are very short Alfred." Ivan began to squish his head.

"Alright that does it!" Alfred spun out of the Russian's hold. "I ain't gettin' called short by some commie bastard!"

"Well looks like you have been Alfred." Ivan mused.

"Eef this!" Alfred said annoyed "Let me guess what your weapon form is, a hammer and a sickle?"

"And what is yours a baseball bat or maybe a gun suits you well" Ivan grin grew.

"You wanna see!" Alfred charged at Ivan "I'll show you up close!"

The two began battling it out. Bayonet versus Pipe. Maka stepped back and so did Kid.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Alfred and Ivan their souls are bigger than they were before, and they are so different..." Maka trailed off.

"I need to see my father" Kid knew who these people were. 'Why didn't father tell me? Maka will figure out soon enough'

Kid burst through the death room doors. "Father why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what kiddo?~" Death turned around.

"That countries are going to our school!" Kid yelled.

"Um, well America requested that I didn't and you know." Death looked down.

"Maka almost found out while he was battling with his Russian friend!"

"Russian friend?" Death gulped. "I should break that up"

So Death decided to break up the battle with a good ole reaper chop. Death brought his hand down on the quarreling pair. They both stumbled back

"Dude Grim was that necessary?" Alfred rubbed his head. Everyone gaped at the use of the informal name.

"I didn't want you to blow up the school again did I?" Death bent over "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Ivan the commie bastard or as he prefers your royal douchey-ness" Alfred pointed. Everyone's jaws dropped lower.

"I am Ivan Braginski, nice to meet you Death." Ivan held out his hand.

"Nice ta meetcha~" Death held out his hand.

Everyone looked at Alfred.

"Fine he can stay at my place! But after one night and his ass is out!" Alfred pouted like a little kid.

"We can hang at our place for a while." Soul suggested.

"Alright sounds like a party!" Alfred lighten up.

They all walked to the small apartment and settled on the couches.

"So...You two know each other" Soul pointed at the two who were spaced as far apart from each other as possible.

"Erm...Da, Alfred is my acquaintance. Yes my acquaintance." He looked over to the american.

"Oh I see" Maka noticed the tense atmosphere "So which witch do you think is behind this?"

"Wait witch?" Alfred looked wide eyed at Maka.

"Yes I sensed it at the battle. And two very powerful souls." Ivan and Alfred looked at each other.

"Well sorry I have to... Uh WAX MY CAT" Alfred went to the door.

"You don't ha-" Maka started but was interrupted by the slamming door.

"I have to go too" Ivan stood up and walked out of the door after turning around and saying "Become one, Da?" Let's just say no-one slept that night.

"Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski are a bit on the nutty side don't you think?" Liz commented.

"That reminds me" Maka jumped up and brought back pretty much a library. "I heard the name Alfred F. Jones before but I don't know where."

"So..." Soul held out his arms.

"So I want you to help me find it" Maka plopped the books down.

After what seemed like hours of looking and passing out Maka spoke "AHA!" She practically screamed.

"What is it?" Everyone said at once.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Maka skimmed the pages._"Also know as The Legendary All American Musket, has saved the academy many times and is also called a hero in many aspects. Alfred was always known for his optimism and courage in battle. One of the most powerful weapons that had not become a death scythe. Some believe the Musket was already more powerful than most death scythes. Jones had eaten 498 kishin souls because he always lost track of how many he ate. He never became a death scythe and he vanished in 1952, never to be seen again._ And look at this." Maka showed the book to everyone. There was a picture of a man who had the exact same blue eyes and blond hair and glasses as Alfred. He looked to be about 20 and was wearing the same bomber jacket as Alfred. His arm was slung around Death like they were the best of pals.

"No way-" Soul began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Maka put her book down and open the door to reveal Arthur with a bandage on his cheek.

"Hi Arthur" Maka greeted.

"Oh yes hello Maka" He looked over her. "Have you seen Alfred?"

"Oh he left with Ivan." Maka said plainly.

"Oh no! Ivan's here!" Arthur paled. "Where did he say he was going?!"

"He said he had to wax his cat after we talked about the witch." Maka tapped her chin "And then Ivan left"

"Oh no that moron!" Arthur shouted.

"What?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"He's gone after the witch"

**A/N:How's a little Russia for your soul. So they are getting suspicious and Alfred waxing his cat. See y'all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND/OR SOUL EATER**

Britain ran around the city like a madman trying to find his ex-colony. 'Where could the bloke have gone?' He thought as he made his fifth lap around the city's perimeter. 'And why the bloody hell am I here anyways?' He stopped to take a breath. 'Oh right'

*_flashbacks*_

_Britain was doing his usual embroidery work when a certain someone had to interrupt his peace._

_"Knock knock Iggy!" Someone pounded his front door. But before he could he respond the door had a boot protruding out of its middle. _

_"America you tit! That the fifth time this week, and it's Tuesday!" England jumped up from the sofa. Another smash and the american's head was through the door.  
><em>

_"Sup British dude?" America was smiling wide even though his face sort of resembled a porcupine at the moment._

_"Sup? SUP? YOU JUST BROKE MY DOOR AGAIN THAT'S SUP!" Britain pointed to the boot that was still in his brand new mahogany door._

_"Hold on. Wait OOF" America was laughing so hard the door collapse on the floor along with him. "Say or nah" _

_"I will do no such thing you wanker!" England crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"_

_"Before I do, say it"_

_"No"_

_"SAY IT!"_

_"NO!"_

_"DO IT OR I'LL STEAL YOUR TEA"_

_"YOU WOULDN'T"_

_"I DID IT ONCE I'LL DO IT 'GAIN"_

_"Or nah" _

_America then started laughing again while picking out all the splinters in his face._

_England rolled his eyes "If you would stop giggling like a school girl, why are you here?"_

_America took his glasses off the wipe the rest of the door out of his face. "I dunno I forgot"_

_"Fine sit down I'll get you some of the wretched coffee of yours" England headed to the kitchen._

_"Thanks Art" He tried to stand up and walk to follow him but ended up face planting again. "Damn door getting in the hero's way."_

_England glanced back at his fellow nation to watch the lack of common sense._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM DOOR!" He raised his arm up and in a flash of light it turned into a blade. "ALFRED MOTHER-FUCKING JONES! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM VILLAIN!" He slashed his foot out of the door. He stood with a bounce as his fist reappeared . England watched, jaw on the floor and eyes wide. America turned around to see the surprised brit._

_"What?"_

_"How, wh-w- Explain!" England sputtered out._

_"Oh this" He pointed to his arm as it transformed into a blade. "I'm a weapon!"_

_"Is it magic? Who cursed you?!" England grabbed his other wrist reluctantly worrying about being sliced._

_"Cursed? Pfft nah brah I was born this way or however that works" America stroked his non-existent beard._

_"Don't think to hard you'll fry what's left of your sorry excuse for brain" England grinned._

_"Maybe I should. Should I? Meh screw it." America consoled with his self._

_"Maybe you should what?"_

_"England my homie how would like to hear about souls?"_

_"WHA-"_

_"Glad you're so excited" America went on the whole shplea about souls and stuffs. "And that's pretty it"_

_"Okay" England let all the information process all the information that had been shove down his throat. _

_"Wanna see?" America looked like a kid showing off his science fair project in the first grade._

_"Um"_

_"Kay cool you can be my meister and I'll be the best musket ever because I'M THE HERO!" America dragged him out the door laughing. "Ohanddosomemagicssowecanbeundercoverandstuffs"_

_It took a while to process as he said it all in a jumble of words. England pulled out his wand. "What age?"_

_"Um like 16 and make sure that everything is like a normal human being besides the soul type well make sure it's not green cuz that would give us away right away."_

_"Uh"_

_"Got it?"_

_"Here it goes" He waved his wand and they indeed looked 16 again._

_"Nice job there ace" America drawled in a southern accent. "To adventure!" _

_He jumped over the door because he doesn't need those he already told that other door who's boss. But he would do it again if justice needed to be served. Britain grumbled and got into the car like a civilized person closing the door behind him gently._

_ *End flashbacks*_

"Right I had to ask" Arthur resumed his run around the town researching for the daft american. "To adventure" He mocked.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR HETALIA**

If you were in Death City, Nevada at the moment you may have seen a fuming British man with enormous eyebrows. Seriously this guy could sell those itchy carpets just using his eyebrows and- Oh I went off track didn't I? Anyways this fuming man was one Arthur Kirkland, the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He stepped up to a door muttering curses that had not been popular for centuries while sorting through his keys. Arthur finally found the right and slammed the door open.

"Screw that American twit," The Brit took off his coat. "Go die to witch for all I care."

As he walked into the living room of the small apartment they had rented there sat, or rather lay, the personification of the United States of America or Alfred F. Jones. A comic book on his face and a half-eaten burger in hand on the puke colored cough. On the coffee table next to vomit couch fives bottles of vodka were arranged.

'Great Russia is here' He inwardly gulped.

He poked the younger nation's cheek. Nothing.

"God damn it Alfred," Arthur slapped him across the face."Get up fat-ass" Still nothing.

"Canada is replacing your bacon scented candles with maple ones," England sighed.

America's eyes snapped open, reaching for his pistol he screamed, "WHERE! WHERE IS HE! CANADA!"

"Calm down you dolt," England laughed."You actually have bacon scented candles?"

"So what if i do?" America crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," England gestured to the vodka bottles. "Is Russia still here?"

"Dunno," America looked to the doorway. "Your royal douchie-ness!"

"_Da?"_

"Haha you responded," There was a annoyed growl from the other room. "Hey you look pissed, whassup?"

"One is that I searched the whole bloody city looking for you," England fumed.

"Whoop" America grinned sheepishly.

"And second-" England grabbed his pistol and shot him in the chest. "-Is that."

"What you are pissed because you can shoot me point blank with a pistol?"

"No look at the wound!" And sure enough the wound had already closed.

"Double-Whoop" America shrugged.

"And do you know how worried your friends were?" England scolded.

"Triple-Whoop."

"We thought you went after the witch!" England yelled.

"Whooptackular."

"And what kind of excuse is waxing your cat?"

"I'm on quite the whoop streak here Iggy," America smiled.

"Never mind," England scoffed. "Go see Death and tell him you are alive."

"Aw you were worried 'bout me." America grinned.

"Move it jack ass." England pushed him out the door.

"Love you too!" America shouted before the door slammed.

America continued walking merrily down the streets whistling the Captain America theme song. He was coming close to the school when he heard-

"Kesesese~"

'Wait don't i know that laugh?' America thought.

"Yes you are right. That awesome laugh belongs to the awesome me. The awesome Prussia. Bow down unawesome peasant."

"Is that even a wo-"

"DON'T QUESTION AWESOMENESS!"Prussia raised his sword that seemingly appeared out of no where.

"Yes your royal- Wait you read my thoughts! Why are you here? When did you get here?" America looked curious at the Prussian.

"The fangirls wanted me here." Prussia said plainly. "And I have no idea, this author has no sense of time."

"Wait fangirls? Aww I wish I had fangirls." America pouted.

"You have to be kidding."

"Wha-" America looked clueless.

"The author of this story is an America fangirl. Of course you have fangirls!" Prussia yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Author? Story? Do you mean-"

"Yes"

"Am I the -"

"Hero? Ja."

"How do you keep doing that!" America shouted.

"I'm awesome like that." Prussia winked. "Make sure to review."

"Huh? Whatever I have to talk to Death." The unawesome America left the devilishly handsome awesome Prussia. Okay I think that's enough Prussia writing the story. Continuing with the story America walked up the stairs to once again see the academy.

'That never gets old does it?' America asked himself.

'Nope' Another voice echoed in his thoughts.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD' America screamed in his thoughts.

'Still here no matter what kesesese~' The voice faded.

'Why me?' He pouted in his thoughts. 'Don't even think to answer that Prussia'

**A.N. I haven't updated this in so long. I'm so so sorry! But I wrote it. I seriously don't know why i didn't update. And I can see your faces something like this right? \_(O.O)_/. Yep it's accurate enough. Anyways thanks for reading this even if you had to wait. Sorry bout dat. **


End file.
